European Union
The European Union or the EU is an economic and political union of 28 democratic states in Europe and is a supporting protagonist in Homefront 2 History the European Union was officialy established in 1952 following the signing of the Treaty of Paris and would soon grow as the years went by and by 2009 28 European countries had joined. In 2014 European leaders gathered at the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of North and South Korea forming into the Greater Korean Republic. A year later Europe soon found itself breaking into chaos when the Oil Wars began and the global oil supplies began to dwiddle. As European citizens began to riot and got worse throughout the winter, the European population began to blame muslims for the oil shortage and Islamophobia began to skyrocket as more Europeans began to discriminate and persecute muslims in the streets and soon over 12 European countries elected anti-islamic political parties into power and began makeing islam illegal and islamophobia government policy. In 2018 the EU began negotiations with the Russian and Korean governments in an effort to aquire oil resources since the middle east wasn't an option and the United States and China began to collapse under their own weight. Though trade between Russia, Korea, and Europe was achieved, Oil was still getting scarce and riots continued to errupt. Kurdish Rebellion When Saudi Arabia and Iran began to escalate the war into Iraq effectivly dividing the population, Kurdish insurgents began to attack and soon started the Kurdish rebellion. Kurdish refugees attempted to make in to Europe only to have its boarders sealed and the message "Greatings from Europe, No muslims allowed" began to show, the insurgents were forced to take refuge in Turkey in an effort to protect ethnic Kurdish civilians and families. the EU attempted to prevent any muslim refugees from entering the countries after over half of EU representatives had strong anti-muslim views and believed that the US would take them in but rejected them and Europe eventually did the same. If you think we're going to allow towel wearing savages to enter our proud soil then think again. Our culture is ours and these "people" can take their so called "religion" and shove it or use it as an escuse to bomb the Jewish people who want nothing but piece and is suffering the same fate as us. Besides anyways, America doesn't even accept them then why should we? ''-''Isaac Calares at a war refugee meeting Aughest 4th, 2018. When nuclear strikes began to occur, the EU joined America and Israel in an effort to disarm all of the nuclear divises and succeded however fear did not die out and got worse once Korean Military Forces began interferring in Iraq in 2020. Korean invasion of America Europe was busy rebuilding its economies and society when the United States was invaded by the Korean Army. Once the Korean-American was escallated, the European Army sent aid and soon troops once San Francisco was liberated and was back in US hands. In Homefront 2 they are a playable faction in multiplayer and one of the protagonists in the singleplayer mode. Government the European Union is a Single-State Federal Union and a democracy just like in our world. When other politicl parties seized power facism began to rise as Europeans began to blame muslims for Europe's suffering and democracy soon went into a decline. Many European governments became facist states and believed that only "Pure citizens" belonged in European Society. Military the European Union itself has an organized military comprising of the armed forces from all of its member nations. They are all under one command however by 2022, they began to merge and Form the European Union Armed Forces (EUAF) which was made up of 4 divisions *European Army *European Navy *European Air Forces *European Rocket Forces EU troops soon landed on US soil after breaching a Korean Navy blockade around California and help liberate the pacific coast in Homefront 2 Involvment in Korean-American War When the United States of America was invaded by the Greater Korean Republic in 2025, the EU was busy dealing with mass civil unrest and economic issues that the US had lost much of its territory by the time the EU got involved. In 2027, US military forces joined by the American Resistance had finally liberated San Francisco from the KPA, the EU took this as an opportunity and sent military forces to California to help stabilize and expand US controlled settlements. French Air Forces soon attacked Korean Naval Forces and joint British-Italian troops landed on the shores of central California with support from German armored tank divisions and Polish special forces soon establish a base of command for the US forces. Battle of Los Angeles After San Francisco was liberated, the KPA sent out 8 armored divisions of T-99 tanks and LAV-25 APCs with support from Z-10 Chimera attack helicopters and over 240 ground troops in an effort to retake the city. unaware of the destroyed Naval Defenses the Korean counter-attack was destroyed by French-Polish Air Forces and were soon forced to retreat. With the KPA’s defenses at Los Angeles weakened, joint US-EU forces attacked LA and began to attack the city and made it into the city's defenses. Finally after hours of a brutal firefight, the Korean Special Administrative Building was destroyed by a British Jet and the US flag was risen in the town square and officially cut off all Korean control over California as the Dutch Army helped secure control over the rest of the city. Members *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Belgium *the Netherlands *Ireland *Italy *Spain *Portugal *Greece *Sweden *Finland *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania *Poland *Romania *Bulgaria *Greece *Cyprus *Austria *Slovakia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Slovenia *Croatia *Hungary Category:Nations Category:Factions